


Your Reality (BMC x DDLC)

by SummerHeat22



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Doki doki literature club - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gen, Video Game, Visual Novel, Yandere, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, deere, glitch - Freeform, latest, spicy bis - Freeform, technical difficulties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHeat22/pseuds/SummerHeat22
Summary: "Hello, Jeremy. Welcome to the Be More Chill Literature Club! I'm Squip, the president of the club, with my other friends, Michael, Rich, and Jake! I hope you enjoy writing poems and reading, because we'll be together, forever! We're never gonna be apart!"Jeremy Heere had never expected this to happen. He was just a highschooler from Middleborough, after all. His life was already weird and different from others ever since he got the stupid wintergreen Tic Tac and drunk the damn Mountain Dew. But things...things were about to get much more freaky.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. (INTRO) "Welcome To The Club"

Jeremy Heere had never expected this to happen. He was just a highschooler from Middleborough, after all. His life was already weird and different from others ever since he got the stupid wintergreen Tic Tac and drunk the damn Mountain Dew. But things...things were about to get much more freaky.

 *******

It was Valentine's Day. The whole gang, Michael, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Christine, and he set up some sort of video game party in Michael's basement, weed and alcoholic beverages scattered and spilled everywhere. Christine Canigula, Jeremy's girlfriend, had bought him a gift especially for him. Jeremy, being the awkward dork he was, instantly received the gift from her, ripped the gift present wrapper open, and, in happy gratitude, got a visual novel.

"Christine, i-it's perfect!" Jeremy smiled. He gave her a warm embrace, on which Christine did so too. "I knew you'd like it!" she said cheerily. "I made a bet with Michael if he'd like video games or visual novels more! Now he owes me some "Heathers," merch!"

"Geeth, youth ath all soth nicethly to eath other, it's cheethy!" Rich squirmed. Ever since his Squip got removed, he got his lisp back, too. Everyone began exchanging gifts, spreading thanks to each other. Although, they knew each other too well for nothing to go wrong. For that, they were right...

Jeremy decided to play the visual novel Christine gave him. He logged in to his computer and waited for it to download its files. Using the brand-new mouse coated with various video game characters from Michael, he clicked on the file. "Guys, check it out!" he called out from his seat. A soft, catchy, and cutesy sound played from his headphones. It sounded great, but it didn't distract him from what the fuck was happening right now.

Right out of the blue, in silence, Michael, Rich, and Jake disappeared.

"Guys?! What happened?!" Brooke yelled in confusion. Chloe and Christine were frozen to the spot, panicked.

Suddenly, Jeremy's head began thumping, aching, hurting. The next thing he knew, he was screaming the hell out of him. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried desperately. The pain was unbearable. He held his head in pain, screeching.

A minute later, the pain was gone. But Michael, Rich, and Jake still weren't back.

That was, until, Jeremy faced the computer screen.

"C-Christine?" Jeremy stuttered. "W-Where did you buy th-the visual novel?" he asked, palms sweaty. _  
  
  
_Jeremy stared at the computer in disbelief. Michael, Rich, and Jake were the characters in the visual novel. But there were four characters in the game; Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri. Michael was Sayori, Natsuki was Rich, and Jake was Yuri. The terrible headache Jeremy had couldn't just have been coincidental, right?  
  
And then he realized. The character extending her...no, _his_ arms with a pink pen right now, the person representing Monika...it's...  
  
 _"S-SQUIP?!"_


	2. "Ohayou, Michael"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Jeremy. Welcome to the Be More Chill Literature Club! I'm Squip, the president of the club, with my other friends, Michael, Rich, and Jake! I hope you enjoy writing poems and reading, because we'll be together, forever! We're never gonna be apart!"
> 
> Jeremy meets Michael, his good friend, and he persists to visit the literature club. There he meets Rich, Jake, and Squip.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-what the..." Jeremy muttered. "They're in the visual novel. H-How did this happen?"

Christine looked on the floor, guilty. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry!" Christine exclaimed. "The person who sold me this said that 'it'll make one single again.' I-I wanted to break up with you, but I still wanna be your friend. I'm sorry!" she cried. Jeremy claimed it was okay. He said it to her. To himself. It was okay, everything's gonna be okay, he just needed to be more-

Chloe started clicking on the menu options of the visual novel - apparently, it was a dating sim - and pressed New Game. The game labeled to type the name of the player, on which Chloe put 'Jeremy.' The screen loaded, and Jeremy found the background of his computer screen as a neighborhood. "What are you doing? A-Are you just going to let them get stuck in the game?" Jeremy worrisomely asked.

"Perhaps, we can play the game until the end," says Chloe. "Maybe they'll go back to reality afterward." Jeremy's posture softened. He calmed down, knowing nothing helped him be stressed out. Hopefully, only his three friends get out, and not the crazy supercomputer Squip that almost squipped the whole school. As soon as the dialogue showed up, Jeremy disappeared, too. But everyone knew it was okay since he was the player, anyways, and can control himself. Jeremy figured he could communicate in reality through text: he was the only one who could connect the paths of reality and the game.

The dialogue showed a person speaking. "Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy!"

To Jeremy's baffles, he could actually hear the people talking. He immediately knew it was; Michael Mell. Jeremy sees a boy with dark skin, a warm grey blazer with a brown sweater vest underneath it over a white collared shirt, topped with a red tie. He also wore dark blue pants. He runs over Jeremy's point of view from the distance, waving his arms in the air like he's totally oblivious to the attention he might draw himself.

"That was supposed to be Sayori," Brooke explains through the computer, on which only Jeremy could hear. He already checking the Doki Doki Fandom Spoilers to help him. "But now it's Michael, your neighbor, and a good friend. It seems like he fits Sayori's description very well!" she chuckles.

Jeremy sighs and makes the first decision of the game: run to school and abandon Michael OR wait for Michael to catch up to him. He obviously chooses the second decision and stays idle in the street.

A few seconds later, he sees Michael on his knees, panting. "Aaaah...I overslept again!" Michael squeaked. Jeremy could admit, he was even cuter in the game, not that he wasn't already cute in reality. It was possibly because Jeremy was able to see his attractive features of his best friend even more. And now that he was single, he had the freedom to choose whoever he wanted to date. The visual novel might not have been so bad after all...

"But I caught you this time!" Michael points, his eyes closed, and grins. "It's because I waited for you, Micha," Jeremy complains. Wow, the game was even able to know the nickname he gives him.

Michael fiddles with his fingers anxiously, cheeks bubbled. "Eeeeh? You say that like you were planning to ignore meeee!" he exclaims. "That's mean, Jeremy!" he says in a joking manner.

"Well, if people stare at you for acting weird, then I don't want them to think we're a couple or something," Jeremy replies. Michael's face brightens up for some reason. "But you did wait for me. You don't have it in your heart to be mean, don't ya?" he giggles.

"Whatever you say, Michael, whatever you say..." Jeremy mumbles. They cross the street together and make their way to school. As they draw near, the streets become increasingly speckled with other students making their daily commute.

"By the way, Jer," Michael says. "Are you already in a club yet? Are you already joined?" he asked curiously.

Jeremy tilts his head. "A club? I told you already, I'm really not interested in joining any clubs. I haven't been looking, either."

"Huh? That's not true! You told me you would join a club this year!" Michael says. Jeremy's sure it's possible that he did, in one of their "many conversations" where he dismissively goes along with whatever Michael's going on about. Michael likes to worry a little too much about him when he's perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending his free time on video games and anime.

"Uh-huh!" Michael nods. "I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college. Your happiness is really important to me, you know! And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world! You trust me, right? Don't make me keep worrying about you..." he chatters.

Jeremy laughs at Michael's care for him. He was sure that he was like this in the real world too. It was one of the reasons why he befriended Michael in the first place. "Alright, alright..." says Jeremy.

"I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy. No promises, though."

"Will you at least promise me you'll try a little?" "Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that."

"Yaay~!"

"Why do I let myself get lectured by such a carefree guy?" Jeremy's dialogue thinks. "More than that, I'm surprised I even let myself relent to him. I guess seeing him worry so much about me makes me want to ease her mind at least a little bit - even if he does exaggerate everything inside of his head." The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before they knew it. After Jeremy packs up my things, Jeremy stares blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation. Club posters...Michael wanted him to check out clubs. He decided to start with the video game club.

"Hellooo?" greets Michael in a sing-song voice. Jeremy must've spaced out for a long time since he's the only one left in the classroom. "I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in. Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes... I'm impressed!" Michael jests.

"You don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club," Jeremy says.

"Well, I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought, you know..."

"Know what?"

"Well, that you could come to my club!"

Jeremy was astonished. "Michael..."

"Yeah?!"

"...There is no way I'm going to your club."

"Huh? Meanie!" Michael is the vice president of the literature club - not that Jeremy was aware Michael even likes literature. In fact, the boy was 99% sure he only did it because he thought it would be fun to help start a new club. Since he was the first one to show interest after the one who proposed the club, he inherited the title "Vice President."

"Yeah. I'm going to the video game club."

"C'mon, please?"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Well..."

"I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member. A-and Rich made cupcakes and everything...ehehe..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Jeremy couldn't tell Michael is really that much of an airhead, or if he's so cunning as to have planned all of this out. "Fine... I'll stop by for a cupcake, okay?" he smirks. Michael rejoices, and practically drags Jeremy to the literature club. And thus, today marks the day Jeremy sells his soul for a cupcake. Jeremy dejectedly follows Michael across the school and upstairs - a section of the school he rarely visit, being generally used for third-year classes and activities. Michael, full of energy, swings open the classroom door.

"Everyone! The new member is here~!" Michael cheers. Jeremy shrugs, saying he wasn't to be called a 'new member' since he just stopped by for a cupcake. Jeremy glances over the room. There were three other guys.

"Welcome to the literature club. It's a pleasure meeting you," says a guy. He had ash brown hair with one side swept over the other, greyish blue eyes and had the school uniform like Michael and Jeremy. He was handsome. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Michael always says nice things about you. I'm Jake Dillinger." For a few seconds, Jeremy was able to fully control himself and make all of his choices instead of the given. It was because there was Jake.

Brooke, Chloe, and Christine didn't waste time and gave Jeremy quick information before the seconds of doing something freely ran out. "Jeremy, you need to have Michael's route first," Brooke said. The game resumed and he, once again, was controlled by the game, only being able to make choices when the game shows tabs about it, like the one with Michael.

"Seriously? You brought a boy?" pouted another guy. He was short and had a burn mark on his arm. He had caramel hair, clearly gelled, with a red highlight on it. He also had the same uniform on, but he rolled up his sleeves. He was very charming.

Once again, Jeremy had the freedom to do whatever he wanted for a short amount of time. "Jere-" The game resumed again.

Finally, the last guy speaks. "Ah, Jeremy, what a nice surprise! Welcome to the club!" said the last guy. He had raven black hair, dark teal eyes, and wore the same uniform. He seemed kind and welcoming, although his tone of voice could've been considered seductive.

_Fuck, shit, shitfuck, fuckstick!_

  
  


"S-Shit! I-it's Squip! W-What do I do?" Jeremy thought. He wanted to avert his gaze, but, unlike the other members when they first talked to him, he couldn't control himself with Squip. Yet, he began to relax. Why you may ask? It's not because of the visual novel's controlling, but...

It was because the club was full of incredibly dashing men.

"What are you looking at?" shouted Rich, his arms crossed arrogantly. "If you want to say something, say it."

"S-Sorry," Jeremy said. Wait...what? Did he stutter? 

"Jeremy? Oh, there you are." Brooke said. "After you meet all the characters, you have the ability to control yourself and talk to us, but your decisions can't be out-of-the-plot like or the game won't allow it."

"Rich...please don't act like that," Michael noted. 

"Hmph." Rich snarled.

"You can just ignore him when he gets moody," Michael whispers to my ear. He gave me a tingly, warm feeling.

"Anyways, this is Rich, full of energy! He's great at baking." he introduces. "This is Jake, the smartest of the club! He's mature and timid, and has a thing for sports, too!"

"M-Michael, don't say things like that about me...I'm not as smart as you think." Jake says.

"Ah...well, it's nice meeting the both of you," Jeremy responds, shaking their hands.  
  
"And it sounds like you already met Squip, is that right?" Michael asks. Jeremy lets out a nervous gulp.  
  
"T-that's right," Jeremy confirms.

"It's great to see you again, Jeremy," Squip smiles, a little too genuine to be true. "I hope you'll have a blast here." According to Brooke, Monika, or Squip now, was in the same class last year as Jeremy. He was the most popular guy in the class; good-looking, smart, and athletic.  
  
"Thanks, S-Squip," Jeremy says. He swore he heard Squip mutter, "Your stuttering's a chore."  
  
"Come sit down, Jeremy!" Michael says. "We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me, Rich, or Jake." That was the next option of the day. Jeremy chose to sit beside Michael since Brooke said to do so.   
  
"I'll get the cupcakes!" Michael yells, and dashes to the corner of the room. He was tugged by Rich.

"Hey! I made the cupcakes so I get it!" he commands. Michael frowns.

"Sorry, I got a little too excited," Michael says.

"How about some tea as well?" Jake asks.  
  
"Yea...that sounds nice," Jeremy replies.

The boys have a few desks arranged to form a table. Rich and Jake walked over to the corner of the room, where Rich grabs a wrapped tray and Jake opens the closet. Still feeling awkward, Jeremy takes a seat next to Michael.

Rich proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand. "Okaaaaay, are you ready? Ta-daaa!" Rich lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats The whiskers are drawn with icing, and little pieces of chocolate were used to make ears.  
  


"So cuuuute~!" Michael says in awe.  
  
"I had no idea you were so good at baking, Rich!" Squip comments.  
  
"Ehehe...just take one..." Rich said, flustered. Michael takes one first, then Rich, Jake, Squip, and lastly, Jeremy.  
  
"It's delicious!" Michael compliments. Michael talks with his mouth full and has already managed to get icing on his face. Jeremy turns the cupcake around in his fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite. Rich is quiet - probably waiting for him to take a bite. Jeremy couldn't help but notice his sneaking glances in his direction. He takes a bite. The icing is sweet and full of flavor.  
  
"This," Jeremy pauses, "this is really good! T-thanks for making this, Rich!"   
  
"W-why are you thanking me? It's not like I...!" Rich mumbles. "...Made them for you or anything."

Jake returns to the table, carrying a tea set. He carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

"You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?" Jeremy asks.

"Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission. After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?" Jake says.

"Ah... I-I guess..." Jeremy says. Smart Jake might've been too much to handle. Although, for Rich - the shortness and the angry demeanor - he fitted his character well.

Squip laughs. "Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Jake's just trying to impress you."

"Eh?! T-That's not..." Insulted, Jake turns away. "I meant that...you know..."  
  
"I believe you," Jeremy comforts. "Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea."  
  
"I'm glad," Jake faintly smiles to himself in relief. Squip raises an eyebrow, then smiles at Jeremy. Jeremy felt like he was in some rom-com, with four men to choose a route from...make that three.

"So, what made you consider the Literature Club?" Squip asks. Jeremy was afraid of this question. Something tells him he shouldn't tell Squip that he was practically dragged here by Michael.  
  
"Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Michael seemed really happy here, so..." 

  
"That's okay! Don't be embarrassed! We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay? As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!" Squip says.  
  


"Squip, I-I'm quite surprised. How come you decided to start your own club?" Jeremy asks inquisitively. "You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs. Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?"

"Ahaha, well, you know...to be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs." Squip explains. "It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events. I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it. And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!"

  
"Squip is a great leader!" Michael says. Jake and Rich nod in agreement.   


"Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet. It must be hard to start a new club."

"You could put it that way. Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new...especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature. You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile. But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important." Squip grins. "I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate!"

"Everything about us is going to be wonderful!"

 _"Right, everyone?"_


	3. "Poem Panic!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Jeremy. Welcome to the Be More Chill Literature Club! I'm Squip, the president of the club, with my other friends, Michael, Rich, and Jake! I hope you enjoy writing poems and reading, because we'll be together, forever! We're never gonna be apart!"
> 
> The boys bond over cupcakes, tea, and literature. Jeremy makes a poem.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right everyone?" Squip asks, playing with his pink pen on the desk. They all enthusiastically agree. Maybe that's why they were all so delighted by the idea of a new member joining. Though Jeremy still didn't really know if he can keep up with their level of enthusiasm about literature...

"Yeah!" Michael chips in.

"We'll do our best!" Jake smiles.

"You know it!" Rich grins.

Such different men, all interested in the same goal...Squip must have worked really hard just to find these three. _Wait_ , what is he saying? Why is he complimenting his Squip, the one who always complains and degrades him, and the one who almost took over the school?!

"So, Jeremy, what kind of things do you like to read?" Jake asked softly, disturbing his thoughts. Jeremy sat still in his position.

"W-well...um..." Jeremy mumbles. Considering how little he read these past few years, he didn't really have a good way of answering that. "....Manga..." he mutters quietly to himself, half-joking.

Rich's head suddenly perks up, interested in what Jeremy had to say. It looks like he wants to say something, but he keeps silent.

"Not much of a reader, I guess," Jake says, bearing a sad smile. Jeremy immediately wants to change the subject, seeing Jake being offended that he only read manga.

"H-How about you?" Jeremy stutters. "What do you like to read?" he asks while Jake traces the rim of his teacup with his finger.

"My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds," Jake told him. "The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive." 

Jake goes on, clearly passionate about his reading. He seemed so reserved and timid since the moment Jeremy walked in, but it's obvious by the way his eyes light up that he finds comfort in the world of books, not people. 

Jeremy liked this smart and humble Jake. He enjoyed talking to him, even though he couldn't relate to his level of literature. His company was relaxing and calm, like the ocean breeze.

"But you know, I like a lot of things. Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well. Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop? "Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror books lately..."

Jeremy desperately grasps something he can relate to at the minimal level. "Ah, I read a horror book once..." At this rate, Jake might as well be having a conversation with a rock.

"Really? I wouldn't have expected that Jake, for someone as gentle as you." Squip says.

"I guess you could say that. But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment," he continues. 

"Ugh, I hate horror..." Rich says under his breath.

"Oh? Why's that?" Jake asks. Rich darts his eyes over Jeremy then doesn't answer Jake's question. Squip approaches them, showing a sheet with a poem written in cutesy handwriting.

"You usually like to write about cute things, don't you, Rich?" Squip snickers.

"W-What?! What gives you that idea?" Rich demands.

"You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting," Squip explains. "It looked like you were working on a poem called-"

"Give that back! And don't say the title out loud, _baka_ ," Rich shouts. Jeremy was enthralled. Rich Goranski, the boy who used to bully him in high school, was a tsundere!

"Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems...everything you do is just as cute as you are~" Michael mischievously says, sidles up behind Rich, and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"I-I'M NOT CUTE!" Rich squeaks. Inside, Jeremy fully doubted that. Adding the fact he wrote poems with cute handwriting, made sweet, sugary cupcakes, and that he was small, Rich was just adorable, so much that it couldn't be described with words. Shaking the gay (or bi) thought away from his head, Jeremy thinks of a conversation to start.

"Rich, you make your own poems?" Jeremy asks. Rich shrugged.

"Yea...w-well, sometimes I do..." he answered. "W-Why do _you_ care! Baka!" Jeremy stared at the Rich before his eyes.

"I think that's quite impressive!" Jeremy smiled. "Why don't you share it sometime?" he asked. Rich averts his gaze from Jeremy.

"You...you wouldn't like them..." Rich said, earlier furrowed brows softened.

"Ah," Jake budges in. "Not a very confident writer yet? I understand how Rich feels. Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence. The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

"Do you have writing experience too, Jake?" Jeremy asks. "Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Rich feel comfortable enough to share his."

Jake stays quiet.

"I guess it's the same for Jake..."

**\- Time Skip brought to you by your favorite original Doki, Monika! -**

"Awww, I really wanted to read everyone's poems!" Michael exclaims. They all sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Squip stands up with delight, a bright idea set in stone.

"I know!" Squip smiles, Jake and Rich looking quizzically at him. "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other. That way, everyone is even!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Michael says.

"Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club," Squip says. "Isn't that right, Jeremiah?"

"P-Please, just call me Jeremy, that's what my friends call me," he smiles warmly but drops his grin. "Hold on...there's still one problem."

"What's that?"

"I never said I would join this club!" Jeremy frantically yells. "Michael may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision. I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..." He loses his train of thought.

All the boys look at him with sad, dejected eyes. 

"B-But..." Squip mumbles.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." Jake apologizes.

"Hmph." Rich noises.

"J-Jeremy..." Michael reaches out.

Clearly, Jeremy was defenseless against these boys. How was he supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it's like this? That is, if writing poems is the price he would need to pay in order to spend every day with these dashing and adorable men...

"...Right," Jeremy speaks. "Okay, I've decided, then. I'll join the Literature Club." One by one, the boys' eyes light up.

"Yesss! I'm so happyyy~" Michael wraps his arms around me, jumping up and down. 

"You really did scare me for a moment..." Jake exhales, happy that Jeremy joined.

"If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed." Rich snaps.

"Then that makes it official! Welcome to the Literature Club!" Squip says, and collides Jeremy in a warm embrace; you know, that type of hug Jeremy liked with Christine. But, yet again, this wasn't Christine since they just broke up. 

"Ah...thanks, I guess."

The thought of reality filled Jeremy with sadness. That was until Michael gave him a small peck on his cheek. He blushed; he wasn't even a virgin anymore, and now he was blushing over his childhood friend's kiss?!

"I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note," Squip greets. "Everyone remember tonight's assignment: Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!"

Squip looks over to Jeremy once more. "Jeremy, I look forward to seeing your poem play out and how you express yourself! Ehehe!" he giggles softly.

"Y-Yeah..." Jeremy stutters. Could he really impress Jake, Rich, and Michael so that he could finish the game and get out of here without Squip leaving a danger to humanity in reality? Jeremy already felt the anxiety welling up inside of him, anyways. Meanwhile, the men continue to chit-chat as Rich and Jake clean up their food.

"Hey, Jer, wanna head back home together?" Michael grins. "My moms aren't here so...we can play some-"

"APOCALYPSE OF THE DAMNED?!" Jeremy shouted. _Holy shit_ , the game even programmed them to have the same hobbies. Jeremy started to think that since others who played the game didn't get stuck in the visual novel, maybe it's just this one that was like this. But if ever they were really stuck in the game, keeping everything and almost everyone he loved here was really efficient.

"Yeah, we rarely play that game on the weekdays, sooooo...? Are you up for it?" Michael asks.

"Y-Yes! Let's go!" Jeremy grins.

With that, the two of them depart the clubroom and make their way home. But before Jeremy leaves, Squip pulls him close, mumbling something.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the game. I figured since you couldn't fit in with the world, I'd have to make the world fit in with you," Squip whispers. He lets go of Jeremy.

The whole way, Jeremy's mind wanders back and forth between what Squip said, yet stops his thoughts. It wasn't the time to be pessimistic. He'll just need to make the most of his circumstances, and good fortune might find him.

"And that starts by writing a poem..."

Once he arrived at his house after spending hours playing video games with Michael, he grabs a pen and paper and begins to write a poem. According to Brooke and Chloe's instructions, he'd have to choose to make a poem about the chosen character's likings, in this case, Michael, since he was the first boy to be in some sort of thing Brooke and Chloe described as an act.

But Jeremy never knew what would happen in the Act...

Jeremy started writing his poem.

"Enter Game"

Wandering in a video game  
Wish I didn't have to hide my shame  
Your character keeps glitching  
And you just keep on quitting  
No matter how many times I forgive you   
You'll always end up not being true  
Like how you renounced yourself as Player Two

 _Click!_  
Time is running  
 _Click!_  
HP's low'ring  
 _Click!_  
Found a cheat code  
To all your lies  
To all my cries  
To the new reprise  
  
And though I want to break free from this fantasy, the video game  
I can't wake up from reality, face full of shame  
I can't be truly free  
Stuck in this blue  
You used to type, enter name  
Player Two

Finished, Jeremy let go of the pen from his tired, sweaty hands. After taking a Japanese-styled dinner (the video game was from Japan), his eyelids grew heavy, and began to sleep in his bed...

A dark figure stood in Jeremy's room when he was asleep. He took the poem, read it, put it back where it belonged, and then kissed his forehead.

"You didn't know I did this every night when I was around," said the figure who was smiling slyly. He made a hologram appear that looked like this:

MICHAEL: CLOSENESS LEVEL TO JEREMY: 50% (PRESS TO DELETE)   
RICH: CLOSENESS LEVEL TO JEREMY: 25% (PRESS TO DELETE)  
JAKE: CLOSENESS LEVEL TO JEREMY: 30% (PRESS TO DELETE)  
SQUIP: CLOSENESS LEVEL TO JEREMY: 20% (PRESS TO DELETE)

"I'll make Michael suffer first and let his depression control him," the figure said quietly. "Then I'll delete him."

Before he disappeared, he said one last thing.

"Being here with you right now...I'll t̴̝͖̉͑̀e̶̬̤̋͆͛n̶̳̗̈́d̷̙̝̥̉̓é̷̱̪̺r̶̙͈l̴̰͊́̿ÿ̸̡͕́̑ ̴̧̼̬̃́ g̷̡̧̧̟͙̮̜̰̝̺͚͎̩̻̲̟͓͙͇͙͖̯͎̤̈́̾ụ̷̯̼̈ḯ̵̮͓̞̞̱̗͇̝̺ͅḓ̵̛̣̹̜͓̖̳̝̫̪̭̮̗̜͋̉̂̌̊̓͑̊̉̓͋̌̿̔͌̈͐̓̾̐̌̈̉̉ͅe̸̬̲͈͚̮͆̀͒͋̇̊̽̿̂͋̅̏̽̽̄̄̔̇͐̓̔̑̚͘ͅ ŷ̶̨̡̢̡̛̟̭̜̱͈̦̫̻̗̳̪̗͉͙̥̥̗̗̥̦̖͈͎̫͓͍̘̹̭̲̹͓͖͚̠̭͇͉͎͇͇̈́̓̉̀̾͑̽̑̄̃̈̇̕̕͜͝͝ơ̴̡̬̤̬̜͉̼̻͓̪̝͖̞̘̦̞̩̦̭͔͔̥͇̬̙̜͉̖̣̜̟̤̝̠̗͐̔̓̇̀̀̎̃̈͗̃̾͌͌̌̊͆̈́̔͋͐̐̾̉̓̏͛͗̔͒̉̓̓́͆̀̑̅̓̃̒̿͋̐̾̓͛̀͒͒̍̈̄̍̄̓͛͋̐̔͛̔͛͘͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅư̷̛̛̩̳̱̅̊̓̌̅͌̔͑̽̋͗̔̏̋̔̉̄̀̐̄͌̔͛̊͂͒͂͂̂͑̈́͗͐̓͗̆̋̋̈̔̾͊͊̂̈́̾̂̇̂̔̊̈̔̂͂̓̾͒̒̃̈́̀͗̇͐͋̈́̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝.̸̧̡̢̢̧̡̧̧̛̛̛͕̰̲͖̰̭̝̹̪̖̟͍͔͖͔͎̥̞̫͔̣̰̞͇̥͖̝̝̤͈͍̱̺͇͓̪̙̱̜̳̬̒̆͒̋̏͐̏̄̀̋̉̄̋͐̏̅̀̑͗̐͛͊̏͂͛̅̆̊͊̎̉͛́͊͐͋̌̆̍̈́̃̏̎̈̄͗̿̀̓̐̽̆̕͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅ.̶̧̧̡̨̡̡̛̛͎̹͚͉̖͖̜̟̜̰̠̙̹̖̘̠̤̭͇͇̗̥̖̯̦̜͇̲͕̦̻̠̉̊̅̓̃̒̑̈̏̑̊̑́̇͐̄̊̑͌̽̏͗̿̈́̅̂̄̐̂̍̈́̍̔̎͗͊̈́̂̃̈̎̈́̉̌̾̌̓̋̍̒̏͗͂͆̾̾̆͛͑̈́̌̿̕̚͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ.̶̡̛̛̛̘̗͙̲̭̭̖͓̲̻͖̘̙̙͙̠̥̤̅̐͂͑̋͐̎̃̆̏̚͘̕͜͠"


	4. "Buttoned Blazer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Jeremy. Welcome to the Be More Chill Literature Club! I'm Squip, the president of the club, with my other friends, Michael, Rich, and Jake! I hope you enjoy writing poems and reading, because we'll be together, forever! We're never gonna be apart!"
> 
> Jeremy takes the Michael Route, but it quickens up because of a certain somebody. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost motivation to write so much. I literally quit writing my short stories in Wattpad as Solly-San, but because this is the only story I got Votes/Kudos/Comments that aren't from my friends, I'll be continuing this. But I made the routes cut short, though, with the reason of Squippy. I hope you still enjoy, though!

The next day Jeremy arrived at the school, the literature club members were just as they were before. Quickly, before anyone could greet Jeremy first, Squip popped out and smiled warmly at Jeremy.

"Hi again, Jeremy!" Squip welcomed. "Glad to see you didn't run away from us, though, ehehe!" Jeremy fiddled with his fingers anxiously, thinking of something to say. But Squip was just too close to...

All of a sudden, Michael opened the door and jumped at Jeremy's back. "Whoo! Hehe! It's great you didn't abandon us, Jer, or you'll miss out the fun!" Michael said, which also gave some space between Squip and Jeremy. He replied to Squip.

"Nah, don't worry," Jeremy said. "This might be a little bit strange for me, but at least I keep my word." Jeremy was in the literature club again. He was the last to come in, so everyone else is hanging out. Jake put a hand in Jeremy's shoulder, meek and soft.

"Thank you for keeping the promise, Jeremy," Jake said. "I hope this isn't overwhelming of a commitment for you...making a dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustom to it..." As Jake put his hand-full of horror books in her desk, Rich confronts Jeremy.

"Oh, come on!" Rich squeals. "Like he deserves any slack. Michael told me you didn't even want to join a club this year! And last year too! I don't know if you just wanted to join to hang out or what...but if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it!" He grunts, messing with the red streak of his hair. So much for thinking Rich would be kinder as a tsundere.

"Rich, you certainly have a bigmouth for someone who keeps his manga collection in the clubroom," Squip teased. Rich was on the verge of an outburst. He was currently stuck from saying "Squip" and "shut up." Instead, he didn't say any of those.

  
"Manga IS literature, and none of you can convince me otherwise!" Rich snarled. "And you!" he said pointing to Jeremy. "Don't expect me to bake cupcakes for you anymore after this!" Swiftly defeated, he heads back to his seat, flipping on for some Fire Force manga. But Jeremy swore he heard Rich mutter before seating, _"unless...you want me to bake for you...in **private**..."_

  
"Don't worry guys~" Michael comforts. "Jer always gives his best as long as he haves fun! He helps me with homework without even asking! And he even cooks, cleans my room..." He goes on, listing everything Jeremy has done for him, even though in the real world, it wasn't true.

  
"Micha, that's because your room is so messy it's distracting. And you almost set your house on fire once." Jeremy said, rolling his eyes jokingly.

  
"It wasn't me! That was when Rich came over and he accidentally poured too much oil on the pan while making eggs and toast!" Michael defended himself, pouting.

  
"You two are really good friends, huh? I'm actually jealous." Jake laughed. It was only a joke though...right?

  
"How come?" Michael asked. "You and Jeremy can be good friends too, y'know!" Jake turned a shade of crimson red and looked away from Jeremy and Michael. Michael had no idea about the awkward situation he put Jake in.

  
"Oh, oh, Jake even brought you something! It's a book, right, Jakey?" Michael said eagerly. Jake looked like he was about to die in a way. He looked so meek and timid, it was a wonder he didn't have a panic attack like Evan Hansen.

  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Jeremy asked him. "You brought me a book?"

"O-Oh, uh, um...i-it's nothing j-just...w-well...uh..." Jake mumbled. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wasn't even expecting anything in the first place. A nice gesture from you is enough to make me happy, too." Jeremy explained. He stopped his tracks after he finished the last sentence. He didn't know he could do that. Flirting. Making someone smile. Was that because of the game, or was it because he was really good at it, just not for an 'unreachable' girl like Christine...or any girl at all? Perhaps he could consider him being stuck in the game with Michael, Rich, and Jake as a favorable outcome (as Squip would put it). But in any way, now wasn't the time to think of that.

  
"I-Is that so...?" Jake said, then relented, and handed him a book. "Well, here...I didn't want you to feel left out, so here's a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a short read, so it should keep your attention. And we could...discuss it...if you want..."

"T-This is..." Jeremy was at loss for words. He was speechless. "Great! Thank you, Jake." He gave him a small smile of satisfaction in return. Now that everyone was settled in, Squip started to give on some instructions for the meeting, as Rich was trying to find Volume 3 of the Demon Slayer manga on the bookshelf, Jake buried in his horror books, and Michael taking a nap in his seat.

  
With a snap of Squip's fingers - although Jeremy didn't notice it - everyone stopped what they were doing and began to listen to Squip. 

"We'll need to prepare for the festival! The festival is our chance to show everyone what literature is all about! The problem is that the idea of a literature club sounds too dense and intellectual. But it's not like that at all, you know?" We just need a way of showing that to everyone..." Squip explained. "Any suggestions?"

"Oooh!" Michael said, with an imaginary light bulb above him lighting up. "Food will do the trick! Nobody will come to our club if there's nothing worth staying for, because if we even have the fun thing ever, it won't stay for long. We need to speak to their creative minds and satisfaction levels! So what we need are... _cupcakes_!"  
  
  


**\- POEM SHARING TIME BROUGHT TO YOU BY YURI, THE MAIDEN OF MYSTERY -**   
  
  


"I find myself smiling," Jeremy thought. "In the end, Micha is still his usual self even in this visual novel. But therein lies the unexpected reason I admire him. : Unlike me, who has trouble finding any motivation at all...Michael can put his mind to things and make them come to life. I suppose that's why I end up letting him get on my case about things. : I can't help but wonder what it would be like to see the world through his eyes...because in those eyes, the sky's the limit.

Jeremy saw that Michael was napping again. He poked him gently and woke him up. "Woah, Micha, you seem sleepy today..." He only noticed now that in everything - clubs, school, home - Michael had been with him every step in the way, both in reality and in the game. Sometimes, Jeremy wished that Michael would take care of himself more than Jeremy.

Michael's eyes fluttered, awaking. Jeremy put on a goofy grin for him.

"You're still oversleeping, aren't you?"

"Uh- um- n-not everyday!"

"Not very convincing. When was the last time you got a full-night's sleep?"

"That's...that's a secret!"

"I knew it!" Jeremy laughed. He combed Michael's strands of hair that stuck up with his hands. 

"C'mon! At least give me the benefit of doubt..." Michael grumbled.

"Look, it's written all over you. You were clearly in a rush a while ago. Your hair is frizzy, your tie isn't straight, and there's even a toothpaste stain your collar," Jeremy explains, trying to remove the stain. He was quite close to Michael, on where his cheeks were rosy.

"You meanie, always picking out my mistakes!" Michael said sarcastically. Jeremy started buttoning up his blazer, since it was unbuttoned. Now, Michael's face was completely red.

  
"H-Hey..." Michael said, almost, **almost** in a moan. "Don't button up it without my permission! I-It's uncomfortable! I mean it two ways; the blazer's tight and...y-you're buttoning up my..."

"You won't regret it. You'll look awesome with the blazer buttoned. No need to be flushed, Micha, we're bros anyways," Jeremy said. "Ri-" He was interrupted by Michael's amused face.

"This is kinda funny...to have a friend who does these things..." Michael said. "I'm kind of happy we're like this..."

"Okay, now that's weird!" Jeremy said. "Things like that won't get you a girlfriend." As Jeremy finished buttoning it, Michael felt tight and hastily unbuttoned it, sighing in relief.

"That's better! It was so stuffy with it buttoned." Michael sighed. "Plus, anyways, if I keep on being like this, I won't get a girlfriend, right?" Jeremy gave a unsure nod. "Great! Then that means we can stay like this forever~" Jeremy reddened and backed away, saying things like "Stop saying embarrassing things!" and "What kind of logic is that?"

  
As they kept talking, Squip stared at them with a frustrated look in his face. He excused himself for a bathroom break. In the bathroom, he flashed the character settings board and pressed on Michael, increasing his depression meter, and lowering his likability meter.

  
  
_"I won't let you have him, Mell..."_


End file.
